


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by lilzipop



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, F/M, Parlour games, anne and gilbert being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilzipop/pseuds/lilzipop
Summary: Gilbert watched as Anne, blushing, walked into the closet.“Don’t worry, Anne. I’m sure someone will join you soon.” Josie Pye said, shutting the closet door. Josie turned back to the group of boys gathered around an empty milk bottle on the floor. Gilbert frowned as Josie walked toward the bottle. “Now, with Anne it’s more like seven minutes in Hell…”Billy Andrews let out a snort and Gilbert had to press his fingernails into his palm.





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I know the game 'Seven Minutes in heaven wasn't popularised until the 1950's, but it's a cute little drabble so I'm sure you'll forgive me, right?

Gilbert watched as Anne, blushing, walked into the closet. 

“Don’t worry, Anne. I’m sure  _ someone _ will join you soon.” Josie Pye said, shutting the closet door. Josie turned back to the group of boys gathered around an empty milk bottle on the floor. Gilbert frowned as Josie walked toward the bottle. “Now, with Anne it’s more like seven minutes in Hell…”

Billy Andrews let out a snort and Gilbert had to press his fingernails into his palm. He didn’t even know why he was at this stupid party. 

_ “You’ll have fun, Doc!” Bash had said, practically shoving him out the door.  _

_ “But I have reading to do!” Gilbert said, trying to move back into the house. _

_ “Do it later.”  _

_ “But I-”  _

_ “Goodbye, Blythe.” And his own door what shut in his face.  _

Gilbert blinked as Josie’s wrist flicked and the bottle spun. He glanced to his left and saw Charlie Sloan shift, his eyes alight with hope. On his right Billy, who has laughed at Josie’s teasing of Anne, seemed to be eyeing the milk bottle with anticipation as it slowed. It stopped halfway between himself and Charlie.

“Me.” Gilbert said, standing quickly and ‘accidentally’ nudging the bottle. “It landed on me.”

“I thought it was pointing toward Charlie.” Ruby said, moving closer to the circle and Gilbert. 

“Nope!” Gilbert stepped toward the closet. “Definitely me.” He put his hand on the doorknob and looked to Tilly, who was timing everyone’s turn in the closet. She looked at the pocket watch and nodded for Gilbert to enter the closet. 

It was dark and he could just hear Anne’s breath. 

“Good evening, Anne.” He said in a whisper. Gilbert was glad Anne probably could not see him cringe at his own greeting. 

“Oh! Gilbert.” Anne replied, her voice also hushed. “I’m- I thought-” She stammered and Gilbert wondered if that sweet blush was spreading across her cheeks. “I assumed Ruby would somehow manage procure her seven minutes with you.” 

“It was not from a lack of trying.” Anne let out a breathy laugh and Gilbert just felt it brush his neck. Anne had grown along with him over the past few years. He no longer towered over her, but she hadn’t quite outgrown him. Instead she seemed to remain the perfect height. “She can be truly insistent.” 

“Ruby is nothing is not persistent.” Gilbert could almost hear the smile on Anne’s lips as she spoke of her friend. “She was awfully worried you would not be attending Josie’s party.” 

“I wasn’t planning on it.” Gilbert admitted. He shifted on his feet and felt his knee brush against Anne. “But Bash seemed desperate to have me away from the house for some reason.” 

“Mary’s there isn’t she?” Anne asked. 

“Yeah.” Gilbert answered. His eyes had adjusted to the tiny amount of light and he could make out the features of Anne’s face as she stood, pressed up against the opposite wall of the closet. 

“Well, one could imagine they wanted some time to be together.” 

“I wasn’t planning on chaperoning them.” He saw Anne’s lips twitch into a smile as she rolled her eyes. 

“They might have wanted some time together.” Anne paused, as if waiting for him to understand. “As a married couple.” She finished.

“Oh!” Gilbert flushed again. “I- They-” He took a breath and rubbed the back of his neck. “I hadn’t considered that.” 

“Too busy focusing on beating me in school, huh?” Anne asked, trying to distract from the direction of their conversation. 

“You’re managing to keep me on my toes.” Gilbert replied. He leaned back against the wall, putting his feet a little way in front of him. His shoes bumped Anne’s but she didn’t move away. 

“Have you gotten a writer’s callus from all our essays?” Anne asked.

“I have so many calluses on my hands, I couldn’t tell you how I came to have them all.” 

“I’ve gotten one. Josie Pye says that by the state of my hands people will assume I’m in service.” Anne’s voice trailed off as she spoke. Gilbert could make out the tilt of her head, her eyes looking down at her hands, her fingers splayed. 

Without thinking about it too much, Gilbert stepped forward and took Anne’s hand in his. He rubbed his thumb over the spot on Anne’s middle finger where the callus would be before twining their fingers together. 

“I can’t feel anything.” Gilbert said. Anne had turned her face up to his, her large beautiful eyes looking into his. 

“Gilbert.” She whispered, and his eyes darted to her lips for a moment. He wondered if his name tasted as good on her lips as her name tasted on his. 

“Yes, Anne?” He whispered back.

“That’s my left hand.”

“So?” 

Anne smiled. “I’m right handed.” 

Gilbert felt himself flush, but let out a breathy chuckle anyway. Without releasing her other hand, he took her right hand in his left and felt for the callus again, before twining their fingers together. 

“Barely noticeable.” He breathed. Anne was still looking at him, her eyes locked with his. They stood like this for a time, close enough to feel the warmth of each other’s body and the caress of a breath, their fingers entwined, their hearts pounding in their chests.

“Do you think this is what people are supposed to do in this game?” Anne asked.

“I don’t know what people are supposed to do.” Gilbert admitted. He could make out her cupid’s bow in the dim light and wondered what it might feel like beneath his own lips. 

“I think people, traditionally, kiss.” Anne breathed. 

“I’ve always been in favour of traditions.” Gilbert breathed back. He lowered his head ever so slightly. “What do you think, Anne?” 

“Oh, I find traditions most romantical.” Her breath brushed his neck, he saw her tongue peak out and wet her bottom lip as her eyes flit closed and Gilbert noticed her long eyelashes brushing her cheeks. He moved forward, his own eyes closing as his nose brushed hers. He could feel the warmth of her and could almost feel her touch when the door of the closet was wrenched open.

“You’re free, Gilbert!” Josie Pye cried. Gilbert felt Anne’s hands pull from his and watched as she blushed and pushed past Josie to get back to the parlour. He bit his cheek and clenched his fist.

“Great timing, Josie.” He muttered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are my bread and butter!


End file.
